Nieśmiałe Początki
by Meagan Snow
Summary: Mała retrospekcja w przeszłość naszego Feliksa. Czyli: "How It Really Happened" w wersji totalnie niecodziennej.
1. Chapter 1

**Hej! Hej, cześć, i tym podobne :) Nazywam się Meagan (mówcie mi Meg, albo Mea, albo właściwie jak Wam się podoba :3) i to właściwie jest mój pierwszy dłuższy fik w tym języku. Więc wyobrażacie sobie że jest to dla mnie dosyć ważna chwila ;) I przy okazji, no wiecie, pozaglądamy sobie w przeszłość naszego Felka! {3 (Tak, to był**

**UWAGA: Fik jest KANONICZNY, chociaż się momentami może tak nie wydawać!**

* * *

Feliks Łukasiewicz nigdy nie był dzieckiem szczególnie lubianym wśród rówieśników. Był najczęściej nieufny i ostrożny z zawieraniem przyjaźni, ale jednocześnie bardziej niż trochę odstawał od X-wiecznej normy. Ba, nawet od XI-wiecznej, i… w sumie to każdej. Potrafił być osobą tak spontaniczną, radosną, zadziorną i ekscentryczną jak bardzo mógł też być chłopcem inteligentnym i poważnym daleko ponad swój wiek. Niestety, to nie czyniło go zbyt lubianym wsród towarzyszów zabaw, wzięte wraz z faktem iż najwyraźniej mu ta cała sytuacja zbytnio nie przeszkadzała.  
Nie było to przecież jednak prawdą. Niewiele rzeczy było tak dotkliwie bolesnymi dla małego Felka jak fakt, że nie miał przyjaciół. Nierzadko bywało tak, że mówił opiekunom-dworzaninom że idzie na podwórko się bawić aby się o niego nie martwili, a w rzeczywistości zaszywał się w ulubionym miejscu do chowania: w rozłożystym dębie niedaleko kościoła, i obserwował "politykę zewnętrzną innych państw". Oczywiście bez ich uprzedniej o tym wiedzy.

Nie wspomniałam jeszcze o jednym, dość ważnym szczególe: Feliks był tożsamy z narodem polskim, a postacie, które obserwował, były innymi państwami lub narodami. To też nie przyczyniło się zbytnio do zapewnienia mu dużej ilości przyjaciół, szczególnie zza czasów panowania… no, ale nie będę zadręczać Was, Czytelników imionami czy faktami. Ważne tylko, że Król niewiele się z nim liczył, albowiem ani do szlachty nie należał, ani też szczególnie bogatym nie był, tylko takim sobie dzieciakiem, ot co. A za (często wątpliwe) decyzje Króla- z punktu widzenia większości nacji- odpowiadał Feliks.

Właśnie, wracając na temat, nasz Felek sobie narobił kilku wrogów a jednak przyjaciół niewiele. Dobra, bądźmy szczerzy, miał jedną przyjaciółkę i była nią jego fizycznie o dziesięć lat starsza kuzynka Kasia, czyli Ruś Kijowska- bo tak w tym czasie była znana dzisiejsza Ukraina. Bo jak tu liczyć kuzyna Czechy, który tak właściwie sam nigdy nie będzie pewien czy się z Feliksem kumplują, czy nienawidzą?  
Z wrogów zaś to był taki jeden Gilbert, arogancki bufon mniej więcej w wieku Felka który reprezentował Zakon Krzyżacki. Od dziecka starał się mu dokuczać: tu uszczypnąć, tam za nowy płaszcz pociągnąć, aż pewnego dnia, nasz (jak dotąd wręcz nieludzko cierpliwy) mały nie wytrzymał i spuścił mu dawno zaległy łomot. Od czasu tego… wydarzenia Gilbert trzymał się od niego jak najdalej. Ech. Mimo wszystko jednak przynajmniej uznawał że Feliks istniał. Czego nie można było powiedzieć, na przykład, o Świętym Cesarstwie Rzymskim- który swoją drogą nie był wcale świętym, Rzymianinem, ani nawet cesarstwem- czy (nie daj Boże) Francji.  
Poza Gilbertem było też kilka innych tym podobnych, ale oni nie za bardzo się liczyli bo zbyt szybko sobie odpuszczali jak tylko zrozumieli że Feliks nie zwróci uwagi na ich zaczepki. Był oczywiście też i Turcja, a właściwie to w tym czasie mówili na niego: Osmani. Był on jedyną osobą która Feliksa naprawdę, szczerze przerażała. Oczywiście, w życiu by się nikomu (nawet Kasi, choćby niewiem jak nalegała) tego nie przyznał, ale Turcja zapewnił mu niejedną bezsenną noc. Ale czy można nazwać taką osobę wrogiem, kiedy się na oczy widzieli może dwa razy a słów nigdy nie zamienili?

No, ale z takich Felka najbardziej natrętnych wrogów był Iwan- księstwo Moskiewskie, a później Rosja. Był on wyrośniętym starszakiem o (fałszywym) omdlewająco miłym usposobieniu i krótkim lontem wybuchowym… z którym niestety Feluś miał często do czynienia. Był on młodszym bratem Kasi. Oj, niedobrze, bo w dodatku Wania nawet ją trochę przerażał. A co do tego wszystkich dookoła. Nikt nie podskakiwał Iwanowi, bo zostawał w taki czy inny sposób "unieszkodliwiony". Gilbert wyszedł z tego ledwie żywy, ze złamaną ręką i zdrową dawką szacunku (czytaj: przerażenia).  
Ale że nikt? Nikt, znaczy się, oprócz własnie naszego Felka. Feliks nie lubił Iwana i jako jedyny z całego ówczesnego świata nie bał się tego wyrażać. I przysporzyło mu w późniejszym życiu niemało kłopotów, ale jak na razie Polska była od Moskwy silniejszą więc Iwan mógł tylko się gotować ze złości. A Felkowi w to mi graj- nie raz i nie dwa wstawił się za Kasią w trakcie argumentu, i to właściwie bezkarnie. Dodajmy jeszcze delikatnie iż nie był w tym wszystkim szczególnie uprzejmy. No ale w sumie… w sumie… Iwanowi się po prostu należało, i już. I Feliks by się założył o ulubione trzy palce lewej ręki że niejedna osoba na jego pozycji by zrobiła to samo, gdyby tylko miała odwagę. Bo ani odwagi, ani dumy to Felkowi nie brakowało. Brakowało mu tylko trochę zdrowego rozsądku. Ale kiedyś musiał dojrzeć, prawda?  
…Prawda?

Jednak ogólnie, od czasu kiedy się pobił z Gilbertem Feliks wolał unikać wszelkich kontaktów z innymi krajami (w tym też z jego rodziną), no chyba że było to baardzo konieczne. Więc siedział sobie w tym jego drzewie i obserwował resztę Europy. I to sam chyba tylko Bóg wie jak ruchliwy Feluś wytrzymywał tam, praktycznie w bezruchu, całymi dniami. Ale jakoś dawał radę, bo nikt go jeszcze nie nakrył odkąd zaczął się tam chować.

Ale to wszystko się zmieniło jednego upalnego dnia. Felek miał wtedy może z dziesięć lat, może jedenaście, jakoś tak, a właściwie to nikt nie wiedział bo miał tak naprawdę tych lat ze dwieście od samego chrztu, a przecież żył już na długo przed 996 rokiem. Ale ogólnie to był ten zakres wiekowy co się w filmach widuje, mniej więcej tyle co Ash z Pokémona, Bolek i Lolek, czy… no… na pewno wiecie o co mi chodzi. Taki wiek typowo podstawówkowy. Czwarta, piąta klasa, broń Boże szósta bo to już zbyt blisko gimnazjum.  
Zmieniło się ponieważ zrobił coś, czego by się normalnie nigdy nie dopuścił: obronił osobę całkowicie mu obcą. A potem od razu zaproponował mu przyjaźń, co było jeszcze bardziej niespotykane. Dobrze, Iwan jak zwykle mu dokuczał ostatnio, i Feliks miał jego postawy po dziurki w nosie, ale żeby tak od razu wstawić się za nieznajomym…?! Hm, może jednak zacznę od początku całej sprawy.

Feliks siedział w swojej ulubionej liściastej kryjówce i od dłuższego czasu się nudził. Bo co, właściwie, miał takiego do robienia? Nic ciekawego się nie działo. Gilbert bił się z Danią, nie wiedział dokładnie o co ale pewnie znowu o Inflanty ("Niedoczekanie! I tak będą należeć do mnie," pomyślał, próbując udawać chociaż przed samym sobą zainteresowanie tymi terenami które wykazywali inni chłopcy. Chociaż, tak właściwie to nigdy nie widział tego Inflanty… tej Inflanty? Chyba jednak musiał on być chłopakiem, ponieważ Felkowy szowistyczny dziesięcioletni pogląd na życie nie zezwalał na inną alternatywę- no bo przecież Inflanty był Zakonem Kawalerów Mieczowych, kurka wodna! Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego Inflanty nie mogły po prostu zostać inflanckie). Dania chyba akurat wygrywał, albo przynajmniej na to wyglądało. I jeden, i drugi nieźle oberwał. Właściwie to oboje za bardzo się angażowali w politykę, zdaniem Felka. Bo co im z tego? Narobią sobie guzów a ostatecznie to i tak będzie zależeć tylko o wyłącznie od Króla- czy jakiegoś tam ważniaka który się akurat mianował szefem w krajach niemonarchistycznych- kto wygra a kto nie. Sam Feliks teoretycznie toczył wojnę przeciwko Iwanowi, co samo w sobie mu tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało… ale mimo wszystko, tylko tak dla reguły, wolał (jak na razie) nie wdawać się z nim w żadne fizyczne bójki. Przynajmniej dopóki wreszcie trochę nie urośnie, bo z tego wszystkiego jednym z najważniejszych zmartwień Felka, nie licząc dotkliwej samotności, to był jego wzrost- a raczej, jego brak.

Ale tak czy inaczej, Felek w pewnym momencie zaczął nawet przysypiać. I nie wiadomo, co by się mogło stać (mógłby na przykład wypaść z tego drzewa jakby zasnął!) gdyby jakieś przeczucie nie kazało mu spojrzeć własnie w stronę kościoła. Jak się właściwie mógł już nauczyć spodziewać, zobaczył tam nikogo innego jak ulubionego kuzyna.

Iwan miał na ustach ten swój niebezpieczny uśmiech, ten uroczy co świadczył o tym że ma w tym momencie ochotę aby cię zesłać na Syberię ale nie powie ci tego wprost. "Rozmawiał" przy tym z chłopakiem którego Feliks nie poznawał, ale wyraźnie potrzebował pomocy. Powoli wycofywał się aż się nie natknął na ścianę kościoła i tam właśnie tkwił. Feliks wiele więcej nie zobaczył bo był raczej krótkowidzem- tak minimalnie, ale jednak- lecz chłopiec najwyraźniej wolałby w tym momencie nawet walczyć z Turcją. Wszyscy inni patrzyli na to obojętnie (mieli przecież swoje interesy, a z Iwanem to lepiej nie zaczynać).

Jakieś poczucie sprawiedliwości obudziło się w naszym bohaterze i wręcz mimowolnie wygramolił się ze swojej kryjówki. W połowie drogi do ziemi, nagle gałąź pod nim przeraźliwie zaskrzypiała. Kurka wodna, jeśli teraz by spadł…  
Powoli, tracąc ciągle cenne sekundy, spuścił się aż wisiał na gałęzi za ręce, dwa metry nad ziemią.  
…I stało się. Gałąź zaskrzypiała, zatrzęsła się, Feliks stracił przyczepność i spadł twardo na trawę. Całe szczęście, że nikt tego nie widział ani nie słyszał.  
Szybko pozbierał się i przebiegł przez dziedziniec i po raz pierwszy zrobił coś, co wiele lat później by mu weszło w nawyk: wepchnął się między kuzyna a nieznajomego, wyciągając rękę w geście obronnym, i dziarsko oświadczył po Rosyjsku:

-Te! Kuzyn! Idź się poznęcaj nad kimś własnego rozmiaru.

Jeśli wspomniany kuzyn był zaskoczony tym rozwojem akcji, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Nigdy nie zszedł mu z ust niebezpieczny uśmiech kiedy zwrócił się do blondyna:

-Ach! Jakaż to miła niespodzianka cię tu zobaczyć, malutki kuzynku Feliksie! Czekaj, to skończę sprawę i zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu: jeśli Feliks się nie usunie w trybie natychmiastowym to zaraz mu się dostanie wraz z drugim chłopakiem.

-Ani mi się śni! Idź sobie, Wania, bo powiem Carowi że…

Po raz pierwszy, uśmiech ma twarzy nastolatka zawahał się. Trzymanie się z Kasią dało już Felkowi niejeden taki as w rękawie…  
-Nie śmiałbyś.

-Na pewno?- młodszy dla emfazy skrzyżował ramiona ze zwycięskim wyrazem twarzy.

Coś mu podpowiadało że Iwan wcale nie odpuścił kiedy odszedł, wściekły mimo tej swojej niebezpiecznie słodkiej maski, tylko poszedł czyhać na lepszą okazję. I to samo coś mówiło mu że będą w tym reperkusje i dla niego. Ale w tym momencie to nie miało znaczenia.  
Zwrócił się do obcego chłopca. Był wyższy od niego ale w tym samym wieku, z dłuższymi jasnobrązowymi włosami spiętymi w kucyka i szerokimi ze strachu niebieskimi oczami.

-W porządku?- zapytał już w ojczystym języku. Chłopak popatrzył na niego bez zrozumienia więc Feliks powtórzył w każdym języku jaki mniej lub więcej znał. Bo przecież nieukiem to on nie był: oczywiście świetnie władał polskim, nieźle gaworzył po rosyjsku i rusińsku, niemieckiego znał dokładnie tyle żeby móc się z Gilbertem obrzucić przezwiskami i w nie najgorszym stanie były też jego łacina i francuski. Ale nic nie zdawało się przemawiać do zdziwionego chłopca. W końcu odpuścił, dotknął swojej piersi i oznajmił:  
-Polska.

W końcu oczy chłopca zabłysły ze zrozumieniem. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
_-Lietuva. Mano vardas Toris._

-Feliks- odwzajemnił przyjazny uśmiech. A więc to był właśnie ten Litwa, o którym tyle mu opowiadali dworzanie! Nie raz i nie dwa zachęcali go do zawarcia z nim przyjaźni, i nawet poduczyli go podstaw języka. Zauważył mimo woli że ten patrzy na niego z pewną dawką strachu, wodząc oczami po drogich ubraniach w jakich Król wydał dekret, aby Feliks zawsze musiał chodzić. I dlatego nie ubierał się wygodnie, jak Toris, tylko miał na sobie jakieś śmieszne wyszywane biało-czerwone wdzianko.

-Żyjesz?- dodał- Jakby ten drań coś ci zrobił to mów, dobra? Chętnie bym znalazł jeszcze jakieś powody żeby Kasi na niego nagadać. Chociaż to ona mu już właściwie niewiele może zrobić. Wiesz co, chcesz, to ci pomogę. Nie musisz się martwić o mojego głupiego kuzyna tak długo jak ja tu jestem…

-Ty mnie rozumiesz?- nagle przerwał pełny niedowierzania Toris- I mówisz po litewsku?

-Tak, a co?

-Nic…- chłopak zarumienił się pod jego badawczym spojrzeniem.  
-Ja tylko tak…

-Spoko- rozmyślił się na moment, pamiętając rozmowę, którą jakiś czas temu odbył z Doradcą Króla (i nakaz jaki wtedy otrzymał)- Wiesz co, fajny jesteś. Chcesz zawrzeć tą, no, unię pokoju? Bo raczej nie mam ochoty się z tobą bić, a mój Król ciągle mówi o tym że, wiesz, fajnie by było zawrzeć unię z Litwą. Tylko ten wasz książę nie do końca ma ochotę…

Toris znowu się zaczerwienił po czubki uszu.  
-Mój pan nie szczególnie się z moją opinią liczy… Jestem za mały, i za słaby…

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, Feliks szczerze się zaśmiał z radości, na co Toris spojrzał ze zdziwieniem. Szybko wypalił:  
-To jest nas dwóch!

-Ale jednak… wolałbym… wiesz… nie zawierać przyjaźni… no bo wiesz… mój pan nie bardzo cię lubi… ale chciałbym, naprawdę… nie że nie…  
Toris plątał się w słowach, starając się wysłowić bez zbytnio urażenia rozmówcy.

-Bzdura! Widzę cię pierwszy raz w życiu, jak więc mogłem się naprzykrzyć twojemu władcy?  
Feliks zaczął się irytować. Nienawidził być oskarżanym o coś, czego nie mógł zrobić, a wyglądało najwyraźniej na to że Litwa całkiem nieświadomie starał się go wrobić.

Toris najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, co teraz.  
-Przepraszam… nie chciałem cię urazić?

Feliks wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał przez przypadek jeszcze raz na twarz rozmówcy i zobaczył wielkiego, fioletowego guza tuż nad prawym okiem.  
-Co ci się stało?- wymknęło mu się, momentalnie zapominając o niedoszłym fochu.

-Co? To? To nic- Toris pomacał guza i aż się wzdrygnął- Wpadłem w wąwóz uciekając od Krzyżaków.

Jego ton głosu zaskoczył Feliksa. Powiedział to jakby nigdy nic, jakby ciągle mu się przydarzyły te rzeczy. Przynajmniej wiedział znowu, że nie tylko jemu jednemu się to kiedyś przytrafiło.  
-Ej, chcesz żebym ci namoczył coś w zimnej wodzie? Rzeka jest tu, zaraz. Może nie wyjdzie opuchlizna.

-Nie… dziękuje- wymamrotał cicho- I tak zaraz dostanę burę o to że dałem mu wygrać, i o to że dałem się przestraszyć Moskwie, nie chcę jeszcze pogorszyć wspominając o rozmowie z tobą…

Było to stwierdzenie trochę _non sequitur,_ ale Feliks aż oniemiał z oburzenia. Jak tak można? Przecież to nie była wina Torisa, że Krzyżacy po raz kolejny najechali Litwę, a Iwan jak zwykle coś kręcił. Albo z tymi najazdami to mogło i być odwrotnie, nie znał całej historii, ale coś mu się widziało że nieśmiałemu chłopcowi daleko było od wszczynania wojen. Ale co to było to ostatnie, to dotyczące rozmowy z nim…?!

-Na pewno? Bo wiesz, nikt się nie musi dowiedzieć o tym co się dzisiaj stało.  
Wyciągnął rękę, jakby finalizując umowę.

-Mówisz poważnie?- ton młodego Litwina był niedowierzający, ale i błagalny.

-Ma się rozumieć. Jakby co, to puszczę plotkę że sam pogoniłeś Wanię. Tylko weź, nie mów nikomu że z drzewa spadłem, dobra? Gilbert by mi tego za tysiąc lat nie zapomniał…

Wreszcie dostrzegł jakiś cień śmiechu na ustach jak dotąd poważnego rówieśnika kiedy ten wziął i uścisnął oferowaną dłoń.  
-Dzięki. Byłbyś naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem, naprawdę cię przepraszam że nie wolno mi z tobą zawierać bliższych kontaktów…

-Zapomnij, nie twoja wina- Felek bardzo starał się ukryć głębokie rozczarowanie, ale też i cichą dumę jaką odczuł kiedy usłyszał że "byłby dobrym przyjacielem"… cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło z ust chłopaka, którego właściwie nie znał.

Toris pokiwał głową cicho i powtórzył te słowa, jakby w jego ustach obce:  
-Nie moja wina…

-Właśnie. A jak się komuś to nie podoba, to jego stolicą zostanie Kraków. I już!  
Tą ostatnią część prawie wykrzyczał z animuszem, jakiego nie czuł.

-Chciałbym tak móc powiedzieć- nieśmiało rozmarzył się Toris- Jak się komuś nie podoba, to jego stolicą zostanie Wilno.

Feliks drgnął ze zdziwieniem.  
-To czemu nie mówisz? To powiedzonko nie należy do mnie.

-Bo się boję- cicho wyznał ten drugi. Chociaż znali się może od piętnastu minut, a raczej jeszcze mniej, czuli do siebie pewną ilość zaufania. Felek nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową ze współczuciem.

W końcu, po dłuższej ciszy, wypalił bez taktu:  
-A mnie się boisz?

Brunet się zawahał.  
-Na początku tak, ale tak właściwie to mi uratowałeś życie i wcale nie jesteś takim zimnym draniem jak mi mówił pan, i nawet umiesz mój język, więc teraz już chyba nie. Ale… nie chcesz teraz mnie za to, co ci powiedziałem pchnąć mieczem…?

Jeszcze ani razu Felek nie słyszał żeby sklecił ze sobą taką ilość słów, zakończoną znajomym już pytaniem o intencje.  
-Chcę- zażartował, choć z dosyć marnym skutkiem. Toris odskoczył jak opatrzony z czymś co przypominało uwięzły w gardle krzyk przerażenia.

-Ej, tak po prostu sobie żartowałem. Nie musiałeś tego wziąć na serio.

-Przepraszam…- Toris miętosił nerwowo rękaw- Ja tak po prostu nie umiem…

Feliks wzruszył ramionami.  
-Stało się. Właściwie to to była moja wina. Głupi żart. Ale serio, nawet nie noszę przy sobie miecza… ten, o, jest z drewna. Ha!  
"Dobył" swojej "broni" i "ugodził" Litwę w pierś. Ten na początku znowu spanikował, ale potem szybko chwycił jakiś patyk i ochoczo odparował atak. Okazało się że był dobrym szermierzem, dużo lepszym niż niewysoki Feliks. Ale nie, chociaż był wyższy to był chudy i trochę niedożywiony więc raczej przewagę miał jednak dobrze zbudowany- chociaż niski- Polska. Chyba że… nie… a jednak… uważaj! Walka była dosyć wyrównana.  
Mecz zakończył się remisem: obaj chłopcy padli z wyczerpania w tym samym momencie. Feliks poczęstował Torisa wodą z bidonu, położyli się na trawniku i właściwie po raz pierwszy w życiu obydwoje rozmawiali jak starzy przyjaciele. O wszystkim i o niczym, tylko jak najdalej od spraw politycznych. Okazało się że Toris, który pozwolił sobie Feliksowi mówić per "Licia", jak przeważająca większość państw był jedynakiem. Nie miał też żadnej rodziny jak nie liczyć Inflantów- tak, tych Inflantów!- z którym tak jakby podejrzewał że był jakoś spokrewniony. Był on więc na swój sposób jeszcze samotniejszy od Felka, który przynajmniej miał rodzinę pod postacią całej reszty państw Słowiańskich. Nie żeby byli oni sobie szczególnie bliscy nawzajem (większości nigdy nie miał okazji poznać, a z tych, których znał, właściwie za rodzinę uważał jedną Kasię), ale taka rodzina to przecież jednak nadal lepiej niż jej brak. Od razu się zrobiło go Felkowi trochę szkoda, ale Toris rozwiał (lub przynajmniej próbował rozwiać) te myśli krótkim:  
-Nie martw się o mnie. Przyzwyczaiłem się już.

Dowiedział się też za jedynego kompana że ma milusiego psa który jest zawsze grzeczny ale nienawidzi Iwana. Kiedy właśnie opowiadał o owym uroczym- i pod każdym względem sympatycznym- futrzaku, znienacka wyrósł z pod ziemi za nimi strażnik. Miał na piersi litewską Pogoń a na twarzy poirytowany grymas.

Nawrzeszczał coś na Litwę, zbyt szybko aby Polska cokolwiek zrozumiał ale tamten mu szepnął:  
-Spóźniłem się.

Feliks nie mógł stać i patrzeć bezczynnie. Chociaż z reguły obok nieznajomych był aż nadto nieśmiałym (dobra, nazwijmy rzecz po imieniu: Felek był i jest antropofobem, czyli bał się przebywać samemu wśród obcych), dzisiaj coś aż się w nim zagotowało.  
-Hej! Wyluzuj trochę! Kolega właśnie mi pomógł się wydostać z trudnej sytuacji. Pomógł mi się obronić przed Moskwą, a już myślałem że po mnie…

Licia posłał ku niemu bezgłośne podziękowania. Strażnik zaś przypatrzył się mu uważnie i… ryknął śmiechem.  
-Wy… Polska- odezwał się, ku niespodziance Feliksa, łamaną polszczyzną- Nie wiem co tu robicie, ale trzymajcie się z daleka od wszystkiego, co Litewskie jeśli macie chociaż krztynę zdrowego rozsądku, dobrze wam radzę. To się tyczy też małego. Bo jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć że to strachidło tak po prostu stawiło się Moskwie w waszej obronie, buntowniku. Lećcie lepiej, mały szlachcicu, do domu. Bo jak nie…  
Już całkiem poważny, pomacał sugestywnie rękojeść miecza wiszącego mu u boku.

-Dobra, dobra- Chłopiec wsunął ręce w kieszenie i zaczął iść w stronę domu, najwolniej jak tylko umiał. Pózniej przełamał się i zaczął biec, bo zorientował się że sam się spóźnił na tak zwaną "Godzinę"- czyli że koniecznie musiał być w domu zanim zaszło słońce. Nie odwrócił się więcej, a myśli miał skupione na jednym (jakże dziecinnie naiwnym) celu: przegonić jakoś słońce. Było to z jego strony pomyłką. Od tego momentu już Licii więcej nie zobaczył. Dopiero długo, długo później… ale to już inna historia.

* * *

**Są uroczy, prawda? :3 Dobra, w następnym rozdziale przejdziemy trochę to rzeczy i zobaczymy "coś" już bardziej kanonicznego.**

**Bardzo proszę, piszcie swoje opinię! Chociażby to było zwykłe "Ziomek tu był" to zawsze jednak coś :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**No i część druga :) A nie mówiłam? (Wybaczcie pomyłki, mam skłonności anglojęzyczne ^^")**

* * *

Feliks wpadł jak burza do swojego "domu", czyli niewielkiej części pałacu Króla którą zajmował on i służba wyznaczona aby w teorii się nim opiekować ale tak naprawdę trzymać go mocno w ryzach konwencji.  
Ze święcącymi oczyma i rozpalonymi policzkami wpadłby prosto na swoją Opiekunkę (a także nauczycielkę oraz niańkę) gdyby w ostatniej sekundzie nie wyhamował. Ta się zatrzymała na sekundę, wyraźnie zaskoczona. Pierwszy raz od dawna go widziała w takim stanie: w takim jakim powinno przebywać dziecko, a nie w jego zwykłym lekko przygaszonym stanie ducha- ale szybko odzyskała równowagę. Była ona bowiem surową kobietą o miękkim sercu którego często nie umiała okazywać.

-Psze pani!- prawie wykrzyczał zadowolony z siebie Felek.  
-Psze pani, nigdy pani nie zgadnie kogo dzisiaj poznałem!

-Oj, _Felciu_, jesteś cały umorusany w trawie- załamała ręce- Ale szybko, mów.

-Z Litwą!  
Uśmiechnął się przy tym dziarsko, po czym kontynuował:  
-Ale tak naprawdę nazywa się Toris ale mówię na niego Licia i jest naprawdę miły ale jest samotny i też nie lubi Gilberta bo jest wstrętnym draniem i w ogóle to się dobrze bije na miecze i fajnym byłby kumplem tylko że przyszedł po niego strażnik straszny i nakrzyczał na nas bo podobno ma zabronioną rozmowę ze mną tylko że go obroniłem i powiedziałem że przegonił kuzyna Iwana ale tak naprawdę było odwrotnie i to ja go przegoniłem no ale mi nie uwierzył i…  
Wypalił tą całą niezbyt składną wypowiedź na jednym oddechu, bez przecinków ani kropek aż w końcu musiał nabrać powietrza. Przypomniał sobie w tym momencie o stanie ładnej białej koszuli którą był zmuszony mieć na sobie i zamilkł, czekając na reprymendę.

Ale Opiekunka zdawała się nawet nie pamiętać o temacie ubrań, bo tylko się uśmiechnęła pod nosem i powtórzyła:  
-Z Litwą, tak?

Co najbardziej zaskoczyło Felka było to, że nie dostało mu się ani za przekroczenie "Godziny" ani za opłakany stan ubrania. Ba, przy kolacji dostał nawet podwójną porcję deseru, a był akurat jego ulubiony mus z owoców. Nie mógł się nadziwić kiedy wszyscy chodzili koło niego tak trochę dziwnie uśmiechnięci i wcale go nie karcili tak jak zwykle, nawet kiedy przez przypadek upuścił szklankę kompotu z malin.

Tym bardziej mu było szkoda w tym wszystkim Torisa, który przecież pewnie miał karę teraz w domu, chociaż to było straszliwie niesprawiedliwe. Przecież jedyne, co zawinił to dał się zastraszyć Iwanowi, co przecież nie było takie trudne do zrozumienia, i wdał się z rozmowę z nim, Feliksem, co było jeszcze bardziej podłe. Przecież powinni mieć możliwość zawarcia przyjaźni jeśli tylko chcieli. I im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był zdecydowany na spotkanie się jutro z Litwą (co i tak by chciał zrobić) i powiedzenie litewskiemu Księciowi że jeśli mu to się nie podoba to jego stolicą zostanie Kraków i koniec, kropka.

Ledwo mógł się doczekać rana. Całą noc myślał o tym, jak zawadiacko pomaszeruje do strażnika, tego co to wcześniej dręczył jego i Licię, i rozkaże mu żeby go zabrał do władcy, który oczywiście szybciutko się zgodzi po tym jak mały pogrozi mu drewnianym mieczem i zakrzyknie jakiś śmiały bojowy okrzyk. I w tym momencie chyba zapadł w sen bo Książę się zamienił w przerażającego dwugłowego smoka i Felek był dzielnym rycerzem, a specyficznie Sirem Feliksem z Pod-Krakowa który walczył o honor i chwałę swojej ojczyzny.

Następnego dnia jak na szpilkach wrzucił na siebie ubranie i nawet zapomniał marudzić na owsiankę jak to miał w zwyczaju. Jak tylko mógł to się wyrwał z domu i poleciał pod kościółek żeby wypatrywać przyjaciela. Tego dnia nie wspiął się na drzewo i cierpliwie ignorował docinki Prusaka na temat "wczorajszej rodzinnej kłótni" i tego jaki to z niego ekspert-alpinista _(a jednak widział, oślizła jaszczurka jedna!)_. Ale mijały godziny, a po Licii jakby słuch zaginął. Zdecydował się jeszcze chwilę poczekać, a potem jeszcze chwilę…

…Aż niestety zaczęło zachodzić słońce. Z nosem spuszczonym na kwintę, mały Polak powłócząc nogami skierował się we własne- własne jak własne, ale jednak- progi.  
Z jego miny, w której uważnie i głęboko ukrył łzy rozczarowania, Opiekunka mądrze wydedukowała iż o relacje z nowym przyjacielem nie powinna nawet pytać. W odpowiedzi na pytania tylko wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął nosem. Nie uśmiechnął się nawet na widok leguminy po obiedzie, tylko cicho podziękował i jak najprędzej schował się pod pierzyną. Ale nawet tam, w całkowitej samotności nie zapłakał- w jego widzeniu to było śmieszne i niepoważne, szczególnie że Toris nie miał właściwie żadnych szans na dotarcie bo na sto procent miał szlaban.  
W końcu ten straszny dzień się skończył. Weszło słońce i następnego dnia jak zwykle ubrał się, zjadł śniadanie i wyszedł, wgramolił się na drzewo i tam siedział resztę dnia. Nie pozwolił sobie nawet na iskierkę nadziei że zobaczy dzisiaj przyjaciela- całkiem słusznie, jak się okazało. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie zobaczył nikogo oprócz znajomej mu już Europy Centralnej i Zachodniej. Zachodniej, ponieważ pojawili się Hiszpania i Francja, co było nietypowe. Ale Felek patrzył na to z pewną dawką obojętności. Tak długo jak nikt nie zamierzał wchodzić na jego drzewo, trudno mu było wymusić na sobie zainteresowanie.

I tak to się stało, że nasz Feluś znowu na wiele lat został samotnikiem. Litwa jakby wsiąkł pod ziemię a inni tylko by się z niego śmiali.  
Ogromną tragedią w życiu Felka był dzień, w którym jego drzewo zostało ogłoszone "spróchniałym i niebezpiecznym". Od tamtego dnia po prostu się pojawiał na dziedzińcu, zaszywał gdzieś w cieniu i albo rysował albo strugał coś z drewna. Nie był to szczególnie interesujący tryb życia, ale był lepszym (w jego opinii) niż wyjście TAM i rozmawianie z innymi.  
W tym czasie dorastał bardzo szybko; w przeciągu niecałych dwustu lat przybyło mu jakieś pięć lat aż znienacka stał się Feliksem-nastolatkiem. Nadal ekscentrycznym nonconformistą bez przyjaciół, niestety, ale coraz mniej mu to przeszkadzało bo kolejni Królowie coraz bardziej się z nim liczyli; dawali mu więcej praw ale też i obowiązków. Łacinę musiał znać na wylot, musiał się nauczyć podstawowej arytmetyki i później teorii Kopernika (bądź co bądź, Polska powinien znać teorie słynnego Polaka!) i przede wszystkim musiał być "na bieżąco" z polityką całego świata. Czyli musiał wiedzieć kto to byli Mongołowie i Chińczycy i czym się od siebie różnili w sztukach walki; musiał wiedzieć że portugalski Książę Henryk Nawigator założył szkołę i że właśnie ją ukończył obiecujący uczeń Krzysztof Kolumb; musiał też- co było najbardziej żmudną częścią jego dnia- wiedzieć mniej więcej co się działo w ówczesnych Włoszech, które były rozbite na tysiące mikropaństewek które nawet nie miały reprezentantów.  
Niestety- czy raczej "stety", w zależności od punktu widzenia- musiał znać na pamięć cały polski system prawny, czyli długą listę praw i prawek które z życiem codziennym miały niewiele wspólnego.

Jedną z lepszych rzeczy które z tego wynikły to był fakt że nie dawało mu to zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślanie na temat własnego życia. Było to na swój sposób przyjemne kiedy Królowa Jadwiga pozwoliła mu rządzić u jej boku w zamian za pomoc w jej uzyskaniu statusu "Króla". Pozwolił się zakopać w sprawach państwa i poddanych i myślał o niewiele innym. Aż pewnego dnia Jadwiga oświadczyła iż chce wyjść za mąż.

Towarzyszył jej zawsze poważny Doradca Królowej- oczywiście nie ten sam co kiedyś mówił Feliksowi o Litwie- i nikt nie chciał powiedzieć dokładnie za kogo chciała się wydać Królowa.  
Świat Felka rozpadł się na kawałki na kilku rożnych poziomach.

_Jeden_, Jadwiga była jedyną osobą, która potrafiła posłużyć Felkowi jako starsza siostra lub nawet zastępca mamy od kiedy Kasia musiała się zająć poważniejszymi problemami pod postacią najeźdźców z wszystkich czterech stron świata. Jeśli wyjdzie za mąż, to czy nadal będzie miała czas dla niego? Czy zostanie on zepchnięty w niepamięć, jak za dziecięcych lat?  
_Dwa_, czy to by znaczyło że sam Feliks musiałby się ożenić? A co jeśli to państwo okazało się być na przykład chłopcem?  
I co najważniejsze, _trzy_, odezwała się antropofobia Feliksa, która podpowiadała mu że ta osoba- i Władca, za którego chce wyjść Jadwiga, i państwo, z którym będzie musiał mieszkać pod jednym dachem- wcale a wcale nie będzie go lubiła i to będzie dokładnie tak jak mieć drugiego Iwana w rodzinie. Jednym słowem, nasz Feliks wpadł w panikę.

-Że CO?! _Nie!_- krzyknął, wymachując rekami dla emfazy.  
-Nie możecie tego zrobić, po prostu _nie możecie!_ Musicie odwołać to małżeństwo! Nie słyszeliście nigdy żeby nie kupować kota w worku?!

Jadwiga posmętniała; najwyraźniej jej własne myśli biegły podobnymi torami.  
-Ma on trochę racji. Nawet nigdy się z nim nie spotkałam. A jeśli on mnie znienawidzi?

-Błagam, weź się w garść!- Doradca zwrócił się z prośbą do prawie histerycznego nastolatka.

-Weź się w garść? Jak mogę się wziąć w garść kiedy wiesz że nie mogę rozmawiać z obcymi, po prostu nie mogę, ja nie dam rady…  
Załkał, aż trzęsąc się cały z panicznego strachu i ukrył twarz w spódnicy Jadwigi. Królowa się zlitowała nad chłopakiem i przytuliła go, ale Doradca nie wytrzymał i krzyknął:

-Przestań się wygłupiać! Przedstawicielstwo będzie tu lada chwila!

Nagle pojawił się młody strażnik. Feliks go nie poznawał, ale momentalnie się zdecydował że go nie lubi kiedy tamten zasalutował i oznajmił:  
-A ta chwila własnie nadeszła. Przedstawicielstwo litewskie właśnie zajechało.

Felek aż zamarł z wrażenia. Przez chwilę to co usłyszał nie chciało mu nawet wsiąknąć przez uszy do mózgu._ Że litewskie…?_

Doradca popatrzył na niego groźnie.  
-Przynajmniej spróbuj przyjąć ich godnie, dobrze?

Młody Polak po prostu popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, nadal nie do końca pewien czy się czasem nie przesłyszał. Nadal się trząsł na całym ciele ale zacisnął pięści i poleciał usiąść na desygnowanym mu tronie u prawicy królowej. Doradca najwyraźniej źle zrozumiał intencje Felka bo krzyknął za nim:  
-Ale nie uciekaj!

W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i wkroczyła reprezentacja litewska. Serce Feliksa aż podskoczyło (ale oczywiście nie dał tego po sobie poznać) kiedy zobaczył Torisa, kroczącego przodem pomiędzy księciem a kolejnym strażnikiem. Był wyraźnie przerażony i nie śmiał oderwać oczu od wykładanej podłogi. Najwyraźniej obawiał się tej rozmowy jeszcze bardziej niż Feliks.

Uśmiechnął się i zaczął, bezbłędną Litewszczyzną:  
-Taak, słyszałem o tobie. Dziękuję że przybyłeś z tak daleka w moje progi.

Wydawało mu się że tamten się zatrzymał z zaskoczeniem na ułamek sekundy, więc kontynuował:  
-Mnie zwą Polska, czyli po twojemu Lenkija. Wiesz, Dowódca Europy Wschodniej i tak dalej.

Toris po raz pierwszy od wejścia podniósł niepewnie wzrok, i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Kiedy poznał Feliksa, prawie wyskoczył ze skóry kiedy tamten kiwnął głową porozumiewawczo.  
_"Tak, to ja,"_ chciał przekazać. _"Pamiętam cię, tylko się nie wygadaj bo wiem że będziesz mieć kłopoty."_

-Możesz mi mówić… no, wiesz… pan, wie pan…  
Tak jak ostatnio, Litwin wydawał się mieć problemy z wysłowieniem, lecz przełknął ślinę i jakby zaczął recytować:  
-Mnie zwą Lietuva, czyli w twoim języku Litwa. Przybyliśmy tu aby zaproponować małżeństwo pomiędzy Wielkim Księciem Litewskim, Bratysławem Pierwszym, a waszą Suwerenną Królową Jadwigą Andygaweńską.

Feliks mrugnął okiem przyjacielowi, już całkowicie "wyluzowany".  
-To da się załatwić. Prawda, Pani?

* * *

**Dobra, jeszcze raz poproszę: każda opinia się liczy!  
A tak z innej beczki: poszukuję tłumacza :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Słuchajcie, po pierwsze, naprawdę wszystkim dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze {3 Nie spodziewałam się wcale takiej pozytywnej reakcji i cieszę się jak małe dziecko ;)**

**Ale co najważniejsze: Boże, jaka gafa ^^" W poprzednim rozdziale zasugerowałam się narratorką z Hetalii i przesłyszałam się co do imienia Litewskiego króla. Na moją obronę, z reguły to piszę ten fic o bladym świcie, bo tylko wtedy mam czas (wiem, jest to chore, i tak, są wakacje, ale ja naprawdę praktycznie nie mam czasu dla siebie), a publikuję późną nocą, ale mimo wszystko jest to zakłamaniem faktów i mam nadzieje że dacie mi drugą szanse żebym się mogła zrehabilitować**

**Oczywiście że Jadwiga Andegaweńska wyszła za Władysława Jagiełło, a nie żadnego tam Bratysława. Nadal nie rozumiem co mi wtedy się działo w głowie że w takim stopniu się pomyliłam.**

**A teraz komentarze! Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na nie osobiście przez IMa, bo to by było niesprawiedliwe wobec przeważających najwyraźniej wśród polskich fanów gości. Ale cieszę się z każdego z osobna!**

** karcia:  
Dziękuję za zainteresowanie i też za pierwszy komentarz! Tłumacza poszukuję przede wszystkim angielsko-polskiego, ale i w drugą stronę by się przydał bo chociaż umiem "Inglisz," beznadziejny ze mnie tłumacz ^^"**

** Ekouta:  
Naprawdę by fajnie było gdybyś zechciała mi pomóc; jak już mówiłam, władam oboma językami (polskim na miernie z minusem, jak zresztą widać, ale jednak) ale tłumaczyć za nic mi się nie udaje. A uwierz, próbowałam...  
Miło mi, że podoba Ci się atmosfera; w całym fic'u właśnie najbardziej starałam się imitować atmosferę jaką się często napotyka w lepszych fic'ach polskojęzycznych więc ciesze się że mi się to udało.**

**Toruviel:  
Przyznam że nie słyszałam idiomu o serze ale za miłe słowa dziękuje :) I mam przede wszystkim nadzieje że i ten rozdział się Wam wszystkim spodoba!**

* * *

-I nie powiedzieli ci, że własnie z Polską zawieracie unię?  
Feliks nie umiał ukryć niedowierzania. Zwinnie uniknął faktu iż on też nie został poinformowany o tożsamości swojego towarzysza.

-Nie… Mój pan mi wiele nie mówi. Powiedział że chce się ożenić i że to dlatego że jestem taki słaby. Ale ja się staram, naprawdę- Toris przybrał postawę obronną ale zarazem smutną.  
-To chyba trochę moja wina, że…

Przyszedł wreszcie taki moment że Feliks nie wytrzymał.  
-_Przestań_ już! Przecież dobrze się skończyło, przestań marudzić że to twoja wina jak nic się nie stało! Nic takiego nie zrobiłeś, a dobrze jest, prawda?

Toris przez dłuższy czas zdawał się nie umieć odpowiedzieć. W końcu zaczął:  
-Byłem przekonany że to będą Węgry.

-_Węgry?_- powtórzył Polak z niedowierzaniem.  
-Ale że… _Bietka?_

-No. Ona mnie chyba nienawidzi.

Feliks się szczerze zaśmiał.  
-Nie ciebie jednego. Przez dłuższy czas Ludwik Węgierski- mój poprzedni Król- próbował ją ze mną… no… zeswatać. Nieszczególnie mu się to udało. Nie zastanawiało to cię nigdy że ona nosi patelnię zamiast broni?

-Ta patelnia to przecież jest śmiercionośna broń- Cień uśmiechu zdawał się mignąć w kąciku ust chłopaka, który do tego momentu był cały czas poważny, by nie powiedzieć czymś zakłopotany.

Feliks ponownie się zaśmiał.  
-Co prawda, to i fakt. Ale odebrali jej łuk po tym jak mnie prawie przeszyła strzałą, a miecz tak na wszelki wypadek. Jakimś cudem przeżyliśmy to stulecie. Jeśli jeszcze raz mi jakikolwiek król, nawet jeśli to będzie Jadwiga, podszepnie słowo "randka" to przyrzekam…

-Twój Król chciał żeby Elizaveta się w tobie zakochała?- Teraz Toris powtórzył, niedowierzając.

-Taa, coś mi się widzi że to było z góry skazane na porażkę. Ale mówić to Królowi…

Ta rozmowa się toczyła przez jakiś czas, aż nagle Feliksowi coś przyszło do głowy.

-A tak z innej beczki to dlaczego twój Książe tak mnie nie lubi?

-Tak właściwie to nie do końca rozumiem dlaczego- Toris wzruszył ramionami.  
-Powiedział mi tylko tyle że jesteś zimnym draniem i że Zakon Krzyżacki mógłby do ciebie chodzić na korepetycje z draństwa i że nikt cię nie obchodzi. I coś jeszcze że od kilku stuleci starasz się nas zasymilować. Aha… a Wilno to nie jest twoje miasto, zawsze mówił żebym ci to przekazał…  
Przerwał nagle, uświadamiając sobie że powiedział zbyt dużo.

Feliks czuł się dotkniętym do żywca. Po pierwsze, wcale nie było to wszystko prawdą, jak tak można! Po drugie, Wilno to było polskie miasto bo chociaż leżało na Litwie, zbudowali go i zamieszkiwali Polacy. Ale mimo wszystko było ono stolicą jego (jedynego) przyjaciela, i miał całkowity zamiar to uszanować. Po trzecie, jak on śmiał go porównywać do tego… tego… tej _jaszczurki_ Gilberta! A po czwarte, jak to go nikt nie obchodził? Jakim prawem on tak twierdził? Czy naprawdę tak to wyglądało z boku?

-Oj, nie gniewaj się, bardzo cię proszę!- Toris zrobił błagalny gest rękoma.  
-Ja nic takiego nie myślę, tylko mówiłem ci to co mnie uczyli.

-To cię źle uczyli.  
Cały dobry humor chłopca, chociaż mogło by się czasami wydawać że niewyczerpany, wyparował w mgnieniu oka.

-Oczywiście że źle. Przecież poznaliśmy się tak że mnie obroniłeś od swojego kuzyna! Żaden drań, którego nic nie obchodzi by tego w życiu nie zrobił.

-Ja też tak z reguły nie- rzucił dwuznaczne. Nagle czuł się wyczerpany, jakby znowu był tym samym samotnym, zagubionym chłopcem jakim był kilkaset lat temu. Ta samotność, chociaż był z przyjacielem, ciążyła mu jak wór kamieni.

-Hej… Litwa, mogę ci zaufać?  
Jak tylko te słowa, całkiem niezamierzone, opuściły jego usta, myślał że będzie żałować ale… nie żałował. Ufał Torisowi.

Zaskoczony Litwa nic nie powiedział, tylko skinął głową na znak że tak, może.

Feliks wziął głęboki oddech. Jeszcze przed nikim się tak nie otworzył, tylko udawał nieustraszonego wojownika bez pięty Achillesa.  
-Ja się boję ludzi. Ale nie ludzi, tylko obcych, a szczególnie jak jestem sam. Bo ja tak po prostu nie mogę, bo nie wiem kto to jest i jakie ma zamiary. I dlatego nie mam między innymi przyjaciół. Jak pierwszy raz spotkałem Gilberta to o mało nie zemdlałem… tylko że była ze mną Kasia i się po prostu za nią schowałem; miałem wtedy może pięć, sześć lat. Doradca myśli że ja to wszystko zmyśliłem żeby się wykręcić z obowiązków i i tak muszę się pokazywać na spotkaniach dyplomatycznych, a Jadwiga chyba mu wierzy. A poza tym, mówi że państwo nie powinno się bać nikogo; bo tak w sumie to to tylko przeszkadza, a niestety jest zobowiązany przynajmniej wysłuchać mojego zdania.

Podkurczył pod siebie nogi w geście obronnym, opierając brodę o kolana.

Toris najzwyczajniej w świecie nie umiał zareagować. W końcu zagryzł wargę i położył rękę na ramieniu przygnębionego chłopaka.  
-Ale masz przyjaciela- powiedział nieśmiało.  
-Mnie, wiesz? Bo w końcu nie mam już zabronionej z tobą jakiejkolwiek interakcji. A tak to, wiesz…

-Serio?- na ustach Feliksa zawitał niewielki uśmiech.

-Oczywiście! Możesz na mnie liczyć.  
Nikt by nie poznał w Torisie przestraszonego chłopca którym był niespełna pól godziny temu,

-Dzięki. Wiedziałem że będę mógł na tobie polegać.  
Po tym komentarzu oboje zapadli w przyjazną ciszę. Po prostu siedzieli i cieszyli się faktem że byli w końcu przyjaciółmi, chociaż powinni byli sobie z niego zdać sprawę dużo wcześniej.

Po jakimś czasie, znowu Feliks się odezwał.  
-A powiedz, nie masz może jakiejś interesującej legendy na temat swojej stolicy?

-Stolicy?- zdziwił się drugi chłopiec, jakby lekko wyrwany ze snu.

-A co, źle wymówiłem?- rozmowa cały czas się toczyła po litewsku, więc Felek miał w końcu prawo się pomylić.  
-Moim zdaniem, dobrym sposobem na usłyszenie ciekawej legendy to jest o nią zapytać. To taki mój sposób na życie.

-Nie wiem- Toris wzruszył ramionami- Może opowiesz mi jakąś swoją legendę, a ja pomyślę? Co ty na to, Pol-

Przerwał mu zaskoczony Feliks.  
_-Czy ty się do mnie zwróciłeś per Polska?_

-Tak? Czy to niewłaściwe?- Toris aż podskoczył.  
-Przepraszam. Jak byś chciał żebym się do ciebie zwracał?

-Ha!- Na ten moment Felek czekał od czasu jak zaczął tę rozmowę.  
-Możesz mi mówić Polska Wielki! Albo Sir Polska! Albo też po prostu możesz mi mówić zwyczajnie, po imieniu, czyli jak dobrze wiesz - Feliks.

Młody Litwin spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale zaśmiał się kiedy się zorientował że tylko żartował.  
-Będę ci mówić Feliks w takim razie. Wiesz, też nie musisz się do mnie zwracać per państwo.

-Od jakiegoś czasu mówię ci Licia- zauważył Feliks.

-No, może być. Więc… Feliksie, miałeś mi opowiedzieć legendę…?

-Ano, tak. O Krakowie, c'nie?  
Zamyślił się i zaczął. Była to jego ulubiona legenda, o Smoku Wawelskim, ale połączenie niecałkowitej znajomości języka z pewnymi przerysowaniami uczyniło ją… no… drodzy czytelnicy, sami popatrzcie i oceńcie (wersja oczywiście przełożona na język polski).

_-No więc, dawno, dawno temu… Za górami, lasami, i tak dalej, była ogromna jaskinia pod zamkiem Wawel. Mieszkał w niej okropnie przerażający smok! Uwielbiał pożerać ludzi, a szczególnie ładne dziewice, i ogólnie to robił wokół siebie dużo niepotrzebnego szumu. Więc mądry król Krak zdecydował się go zabić na śmierć! Więc udał się do jaskini i zobaczył się z nim twarzą w twarz ale smok był straasznie przerażający! Ale Król sobie pomyślał, "co, żartujesz sobie, narratorze? Wcale mi się ten smok nie podoba, zamierzam go zabić na śmierć!" Ale nie udało mu się bo smoka nie dało się zabić mieczem. Więc dzielny szewc Dratewka przechytrzył go i nakarmił go siarką i smok wypił trochę za dużo i WYBUCHŁ! I rozpadł się na tysiąc kawałków, a Dratewka został bohaterem i żył długo i szczęśliwie, itd., itp._

Podczas tej opowieści, nastoletni Polak zaczął pokrzykiwać dla emfazy i wymachiwać rękami dramatycznie.  
Toris uważnie słuchał całej opowieści, a na zawsze pozostanie to jedną z tajemnic naszego Wszechświata jak wytrzymał z poważną miną.  
-To była bardzo ciekawa opowieść! Twój Dratewka brzmi jakby był miłą osobą. Tak, teraz mi się przypomniała legenda o moim Księciu, ale nie tym, tylko takim co żył wiele lat temu.

_-Dawno, dawno temu, Wielki Książę Giedymin był na polowaniu w świętym lesie zwanym "Świętym Lasem." Jednej nocy rozbił obóz na wysokim wzgórzu niedaleko od tego miejsca i miał proroczy sen. Przyśnił mu się żelazny wilk w pełnej zbroi, stojącym na wzgórzu. Oczywiście nie na tym samym wzgórzu na którym spał Książę, było to całkowicie inne wzgórze które z tym wzgórzem nie miało nic wspólnego. Ale tak czy inaczej, wył do księżyca i w ógóle zachowywał się jak wilk. Prorok powiedział Księciowi że ten sen oznaczał iż ta ziemia była niczym stalowa ściana, która niezawodnie miała trzymać wrogów z daleka. Nazwał on więc to miejsce "Ziemią Żelaznego Wilka." I tak powstało moje piękne Wilno, a jego nazwa- Vilnius- pochodzi od litewskiego "_vilkas_", czyli wilk._

Odwrócił się do Feliksa z uśmiechem.  
-I jak, podobało ci się? Moim zdaniem to romantyczna opowieść.

Nagle zorientował się iż Feliks… no, powiedzmy na początek że każdy słucha na swój sposób. Niektórzy zamykają oczy, a inni uważnie obserwują rozmówcę. Nasz Polska, jak i - tak przy okazji - autorka tej opowieści, należał do trzeciej grupy, tej co to muszą coś robić w tym samym czasie albo nie umieją się skupić. Niestety, nie jest to generalnie właściwie interpretowane i w wielu przypadkach rozmówca czuje się jakby druga osoba nie słuchała.  
Tak też musiał się poczuć Licia kiedy zobaczył że w trakcie jego przemowy, Feliks zaczął uprawiać gimnastykę i w pewnym momencie zdecydował sprawdzić czy potrafi postawić nogi za głową bez ruszenia się z pozycji leżącej.

-Można wiedzieć co tak właściwie robisz? Nie rozumiem…

-A. No tak. Ee… chciałem sprawdzić czy tak umiem. I co, umiem! Fajnie, nie?

-A czy ty w ogóle słyszałeś cokolwiek co ci opowiadałem?

-Oczywiście że słyszałem!- Feliks się szybko obronił, ale potem zdecydował zażartować:  
-Tylko tak trochę zapomniałem słuchać przez moment.

Chyba tylko przez grzeczność Litwa - który żartu nie wyłapał - nie skomentował.  
Feliks zaś, który z kolei nie wyłapał zakłopotania kolegi, zaczął się wygłupiać, wymachując kończynami w powietrzu w nieudanej parodii starania się wyplątać z dosyć niewygodnej pozycji w którą sam się wplątał. Chociaż może rzeczywiście próbował się wyplątać… bo z nim to nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Ale tak czy inaczej, dwójka dotychczas samotnych chłopców-narodów została przyjaciółmi na dobre i na złe. A że i jednego, i drugiego wiele napotkali, można śmiało powiedzieć że - w czystej teorii - na zawsze.

* * *

**Trochę krótki, wiem, ale chciałam po prostu uświadomić czytelnikom że naprawdę są sobie nawzajem bliscy w tym momencie. I wiem że Jadwiga za czternaście lat umrze i trzeba będzie unię zawierać od nowa (dla tych co nie wiedzą: w poprzednim rozdziale figurowała Unia w Krewie, 1382; Jadwiga umiera w roku 1399).**

**No i cóż, teraz pozostaje mi tylko obmyślić Unię Wileńsko-Radomską (1401).**

**Aha! Słuchajcie, czytelnicy! A jakie wydarzenia (realno-historyczne lub scenki z Hetalii wyjęte) Wy byście chcieli zobaczyć w następnych rozdziałach? Piszcie wszystko, postaram się usatysfakcjonować każdego ;)**


End file.
